Ювентус
Самый успешный и популярный клуб в Италии. Также они - самая ненавистная команда для фанатов других клубов в стране. Команда играет в Турине, но многие ультрас приезжают из других регионов, а нынешний лидер вообще из Милана. Множество исторических групп: Fighters, образовались в 1977, десять лет спустя изменили имя на Drughi, но в середине 1990-ых годов снова вернули название Fighters. В 2005 на трибуну вернулся баннер Drughi, но после внутренних разборок Fighters развалились и фактически на их осколках образовалисьTradizione и Antichi Valori. Другие группы: Viking, основанные в Милане, Nucleo из региона Венето и Bravi Ragazzi (раньше назывались Irriducibili). Еще один важный филиал находится в регионе Марке, а так, у них есть ультрас по всей стране. Юве – уникальный клуб. У него огромное количество поклонников в Италии, и еще большее количество ненавистников. И не потому, что Ювентус самый титулованный клуб Серии А. Когда в середине ушедшего века клуб был куплен могущественным концерном Фиат, Ювентус приобрел репутацию "блатной" команды, подкупающей судей и ведущей закулисные игры. За Ювентус практически не болеют в Турине, ибо там он – всего лишь вторая команда. Туринцы болеют за Торино – клуб, представляющий город, а не богатое семейство автопромышленников. Торос (быки – прозвище футболистов Торино) некогда были великим итальянским клубом, но после трагической гибели всего основного состава в авиакатастрофе, множество лет не могут прийти в себя. Однако даже факт того, что Торос играют в низших итальянских дивизионах, не может сподвигнуть туринцев болеть за Юве. Презрительная кличка болельщиков и футболистов Юве – "гоббы" (от итальянского gobbi – горбатые) История JUVENTUS1980_fiorentina01.jpg JUVENTUS1980_s01.jpg JUVENTUS1980_s02.jpg JUVENTUS1980_s03.jpg JUVENTUS1980_s04.jpg JUVENTUS1980_s05.jpg juventus1982COMO_01.jpg JUVENTUS1986_01.jpg juventus1990_ROMA_01.jpg JUVENTUS1990_s01.jpg JUVENTUS1990_s02.jpg JUVENTUS1990_s03.jpg juventus1990INTER_01.jpg JUVENTUS1993borussia01.jpg JUVENTUS1995atalanta01.jpg JUVENTUS1995atalanta02.jpg juventus1995FIORENTINA01.jpg JUVENTUS1995parma01.jpg JUVENTUS1997dortmund.jpg juventus1997FIORENTINA01.jpg JUVENTUS1999roma.jpg JUVENTUS2000torino.jpg 70-е http://u.goal.com/32200/32291.jpg Первые группы болельщиков "Ювентуса" появились в середине 1970-ых. Первые две были плохо организованы и назывались "Vencerimos" и "Automania Biankonera". В 1976 были основаны первые две группы настоящих "ультрас", "Fossa Dei Campioni" и "Panthers". Первые саппорт-организации были весьма малочисленны и чрезвычайно плохо организованны. Через год Beppe Rossi основал Black and White Fighters Gruppo Storico, известная в широких кругах как просто Fighters . Он был одной из самых влиятельных фигур среди болельщиков "Ювентуса" и будоражил умы молодых тиффози в Турине. Именно эта фирма красной нитью проходит через всю историю ювентийского фанатства. http://football.hiblogger.net/img/articles_img/6/f/5/972524_326180.jpg Фото, 70-е 80-е: Fighters В начале 1980-ых были созданы другие группы: "Gioventu Bianconera", "Area Biaconera" и "Indians". Две большие группы ультрас так же были основаны в этот период, "Viking" и "Nucleo Armato Bianconero" (N.A.B). Эти две группы были уважаемыми, как на стадионе, так и за его пределами. "Viking" и "N.A.B" были двумя группами ультрас "Ювентуса", которые походили на реальных хулиганов. Дело в том, что они никогда не боялись стычек против ультрас других клубов. В 1983 была организована первая группа ультрас за пределами Италии (Льеж, Бельгия 1983). Трагедия на Эйзеле, 1985 (вики) В 1987, после 10 лет славы группа ультрас "Fighters" была расформирована. Причиной этому послужила жесткая стычка, которая произошла во время матча против исторических соперников "Юве", "Фиорентины". Во Флоренции тогда состоялся лучший бой фанатов за всю историю Апеннин. Это было после матча Фиорентина – Ювентус, имеющим статус бескомпромиссного и исторического ривала (дополнительная подоплека тоже присутствует – фирмы фиалок – лучшие друзья фирмачей Торино). Едва автобусы с "Бойцами" стали покидать Флоренцию, как по городу прокатился слух, что фаны Юве изнасиловали маленькую девочку. Догонять "проклятых горбунов" кинулась лучшая фирма Фиорентины – Collettivo Autonomo Viola (Автономный коллектив, или, как принято называть эту бригаду, просто Автономы). Преследуя автобусы с ювентийцами на нескольких автомобилях, Автономы, в конце концов, сумели перекрыть дорогу автобусу, замыкавшему кортеж. Началось массовое побоище. Обе стороны не гнушались использовать холодное оружие, в ход шли ножи, цепи и кастеты. Один фанат Фиорентины умер на месте, пораженный ножом в сердце. Бойцы навсегда попрощались с двумя членами своей организации – один из них умер по дороге домой от множественных колотых ран, другой – уже в туринской больнице. http://fannet.org/foot_fot/Eurocup_Finals/Chl-2003/Fans_J.jpg 90-е: Drughi Фото, 90-е Большинство участников "Fighters", наряду с участниками других групп ("Indians" и "Cioventu Bianconera"), решили создать новую группу ультрас, под названием "Arancia Meccanica" (Заводной апельсин). Название, которое было связано с насилием, создало много проблем и группа решила его поменять. Поклонникам удалось обмануть Туринских политических деятелей, поменяв название на "Drughi". "Drughi" стали самой важной группировкой ультрас, которая насчитывала около 10.000 участников с 1988 по 1996 г. В 1993 некоторые из участников "Drughi" покинули группировку, и дали жизнь "старушке" "Fighters". В последующие 4 года Drughi и Fighters боролись за то, чтобы стать ведущей группой в La Curva Scirea (Южная трибуна). "Drughi" повесили свой баннер в середине La Curva Scirea, в то время как Fighters повесили свой справа. После того, как "Ювентус" выиграл финал Лиги Чемпионов у "Аякса" в 1996, болельщики были очень рады этому событию и решили сотрудничать друг с другом. "Fighters", "Drughi" и другие небольшие группы в La Curva Scirea решили собраться под названием Black and White Fighters Gruppo Storico 1977. Прежнее название "Fighters" вернулось спустя 20 лет после их распада. В эти годы была ещё одна большая группа ультрас, "Irriducibli Vallette", которая получила огромное влияние в La Curva Nord (Северная трибуна). Группа была создана в 1990 прежними участниками "Vallette" в Турине. Из-за жалоб на участников "Irriducibili" и их трудностях в сотрудничестве с "Ювентусом", "Irriducibili" распались в конце 2001-2002 сезона. 2000-е В 2002-2003 сезоне директора "Юве" начали новый проект, который назывался "La Curva Nord to the Centro Coordinamento Juventus Club". Этот проект включал в себя каждую группу болельщиков "Ювентуса" в Италии и заграницей и более чем 1000 таких групп в целом. Директора "Ювентуса" решили удалить каждую группу ультрас от La Curva Nord и запретили им вывешивать свой баннер в той части стадиона. Этот проект был воспринят отказом и возмущением со стороны болельщиков. Результат этого начинания оказался плачевным. В большинстве случаев северная трибуна остается практически пустующей: без фанатских песен и флагов. Много лет подряд Ювентус оставался уникальным клубом, который имел поддержку с обеих сторон стадиона. Это создавало совершенно неподражаемую атмосферу. Сейчасгод? все фаны Ювентуса в Италии очень надеются на то, что когда-то этот проект закроется, и им вновь будет позволено занимать обе трибуны во время матчей, как это было ранее. juventus2004BOLOGNA01.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA02.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA03.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA04.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA05.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA06.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA07.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA08.jpg juventus2004BOLOGNA09.jpg JUVENTUS2004empoli01.jpg juventus2004REGGINA01.jpg juventus2004REGGINA02.jpg juventus2005FIORENTINA01.jpg JUVENTUS2006arsenal01.jpg JUVENTUS2006arsenal02.jpg JUVENTUS2006arsenal03.jpg juventus2006ASCOLI01.jpg juventus2006ASCOLI02.jpg JUVENTUS2006brescia01.jpg JUVENTUS2006brescia02.jpg JUVENTUS2006brescia03.jpg JUVENTUS2006brescia04.jpg JUVENTUS2006fiorentina.jpg JUVENTUS2006modena01.jpg JUVENTUS2006modena02.jpg JUVENTUS2006modena03.jpg juventus2006NAPOLI_01.jpg JUVENTUS2006palermo01.jpg JUVENTUS2006pescara01.jpg juventus2006REGGINA01.jpg juventus2006REGGINA02.jpg juventus2006REGGINA03.jpg juventus2006REGGINA04.jpg juventus2006ROMA_01.jpg juventus2006SAMPDORIA_fr01.jpg juventus2006SAMPDORIA_fr02.jpg juventus2006SAMPDORIA_fr03.jpg juventus2006TREVISO_01.jpg juventus2006TREVISO_02.jpg juventus2006TREVISO_03.jpg juventus2006TREVISO_04.jpg JUVENTUS2006vicenza01.jpg JUVENTUS2006vicenza02.jpg JUVENTUS2006vicenza03.jpg juventus2007ROMA_01.jpg juventus2007ROMA_02.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino01.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino02.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino03.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino04.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino05.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino06.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino07.jpg JUVENTUS2007torino08.jpg JUVENTUS2007udinese01.jpg Википедия The first real groups of Juventus Football Club supporters came in the middle of the seventies. The first two groups were called Venceremos and Autonomia Bianconera and both were on the left side in politics.History of Juventus Supporters Group In 1976 the first two real organizated Ultras groups were founded, Fossa dei Campioni and Panthers. One year later, the Gruppo Storico Fighters was founded by Beppe Rossi, who was the most important figure among the Juventus supporters. In the first years of the eighties other supporter groups were created: Gioventù Bianconera, Area Bianconera and Indians were among them. Two extreme ultras were also founded during this period: Viking and Nucleo Armato Bianconero (N.A.B.).The Nucleo Armato Bianconero (N.A.B.) has changed his name to Nucleo 1985 as consequenze of the Heysel disarter on 29 May 1985. See also History of Nucleo 1985 Supporters Group These two groups really made themselves respected inside and outside of the stadium and were the only two Juventus Ultras groups who reminded of real hooligans. The reason is that they never feared fighting against other supporters. In 1987 the Gruppo Storico Fighters was dissolved as consequence of conflicts between Juve and Fiorentina fans in Florence. A lot of old Fighters members together with members from other groups - as Indians and Gioventù Bianconera - decided to form a new group called Arancia Meccanica, inspired by the popular Stanley Kubrick film, but a short time later they have changed the name to Drughi.According to the A Clockwork Orange’s plot, Drughi (Droogs) was the name in Italian language of the gang that the main character of the movie, Alexander De Large, was part. Drughi became the most important supporter group and had about 10,000 members between 1988 and 1996.History of Drughi Ultras Group In 1993 some of the Drughi members who were old members of Fighters group decided to form this group again. In the next four years they fought with Drughi, who then later became the leading group in La Curva Scirea La Curva Sud of the Stadio Delle Alpi is known as La Curva Scirea in memory of Gaetano Scirea, former Juventus and Italian football team player. During the eighties the same curve, at the Stadio Olimpico di Torino (former Stadio Comunale) was called La Curva Filadelfia. of the Stadio Delle Alpi and the result was that Drughi will hang their banner in the middle of La Curva Scirea while Fighters had to put their on right of them. In 1997 leader groups Fighters and Drughi together with other groups in La Curva Scirea La Curva Sud of the Stadio Delle Alpi is knowned as La Curva Scirea in memory of Gaetano Scirea, former Juventus and Italian football team player. During the eighties the same curve, at the Stadio Olimpico di Torino (former Stadio Comunale) was called La Curva Filadelfia. decided to get together under the name Black And White Fighters Gruppo Storico 1977.History of Juventus Supporters Group In this period another big supporter group, Irrudicibili Vallette, gained massive influence in the Curva Nord of the stadium. The group was created in 1990 by a group from the Turin neighbourhood Vallette. This group was placed in the Curva Nord at the other end of the stadium from where Fighters are placed. In the beginning the group were very organized and in 1998 they replaced Viking and took over the leadership in the Curva Nord, but after many problems Irrudicibili do not exist any more. Many Juve fans associate with Palestine. At the present, the Curva Sud of the Stadio Olimpico di Torino is the main area where the Old Lady organized supporters attends their home matches.The Curve’s War (a Juventus supporters’ map) They are composed by current supporters groups as Drughi - the leading group in La Curva Sud - Viking Juve, Arditi, Nucleo 1985, 06 Clan, Noi Soli, Gruppo Marche 1993 (also knowns as GM), Bruxelles Bianconera (composed by supporters from Belgium and Luxembourg History of Bruxelles Bianconera Ultras Group), Gruppo Homer (also knowns as GH), Assiduo Sostegno and Bravi Ragazzi (composed by former Irriducibili members). The Fighters group, the leading Juventus group located in La Curva Nord at the same stadium, have changed his name to Tradizione Bianconera in 2005.History of Tradizione Bianconera Group Фан-группы Black and White Fighters Gruppo Storico 1977 http://www.forzajuve.ru/images/fotos/tifosi/fighters2.jpg Самая старая и самая известная группировка фанатов Ювентуса. В настоящее время группа насчитывает около 1200 членов. Группировка была основана в 1977 году болельщиками с сектора Filadelfia на легендарном Stadio Comunale. Одним из основателей клуба был Беппе Росси, чье имя мы теперь можем видеть на одном из флагов, вывешенных на трибунах Delle Alpi. Создатели группировки решили назвать себя Fighters, что в переводе означает "бойцы". Так было положено начало славной истории фан-движения. Особенно захватывающей всегда была "война" между болельщиками Юве и Торино. Каждое дерби превращалось в грандиозное шоу, участники которого стремились переплюнуть друг друга, используя для этого множество флагов, файеров и баннеров. В то время драки межу фанатами конкурирующих команд происходили постоянно. Главным соперником ювентийских ультрас была группировка Торино I Granata. В 1987 году Gruppo Storico раскололась. Причиной тому стали ужасные события, произошедшие на матче в Фиренце против исторического врага Юве Фиорентины. В тот день все пошло не так, как надо: драки, аресты, обвинения, серьезные проблемы с законом. После длительных обсуждений "бойцы" раскололись. Некоторые из бывших Fighters основали новую бригаду, названную Arancia Meccanica, что на итальянском означает "Заводной Апельсин". Название было позаимствовано из культового фильма Стэнли Кубрика. Однако вскоре это название пришлось сменить, так как оно было признано неподходящим, а отсылка к фильму делала его еще и чрезмерно жестоким. Группировка получила новое название - Drughi - и просуществовала долгие годы. В 1993 году около ста болельщиков с сектора Scirea решили возродить традиции Fighters на новом стадионе Delle Alpi. В то время на секторе Scirea было много раздичных фанатских группировок. Рост числа членов группировок увеличивался благодаря успехам команды. В 1997 году, после того, как Ювентус выиграл Лигу Чемпионов в Риме, Fighters, Drughi и другие менее крупные группировки решили наконец-то объединиться. Это исторической событие произошло ровно 20 лет спустя создания группировки Fighters. Тогда же было выбрано и название новой организации, которое устроило всех его участников - Black and White Fighters Gruppo Storico 1977. Теперь флаг с его изображением украшает сектор Scirea на стадионе Delle Alpi. Fighters были с тех пор разделены на несколько секторов по географическому принципу. Естественно, большинство членов Fighters представляет Турин. Каждый сектор имеет свой флаг, на каждом из которых, однако, всегда есть эмблема Fighters. Эмблема представляет собой изображение трехцветного пламени, шлема и английского ключа. Было решено, что Fighters будут присутствовать на всех играх Ювентуса, как домашних, так и выездных. Доказательством этому служит перенесенный матч Лиги Чемпионов против Галатасарая в сезоне 2003/2004. Итальянское правительство и клуб запретили болельщикам Юве ехать в Стамбул, опасаясь возможных беспорядков и кровопролития. Саму команду охраняли 20 тысяч полицейских и военных. Однако, группа ультрас из числа Fighters, несмотря ни на что, проследовала за своей командой. К счастью к ним отнеслись очень хорошо и даже не заставили платить за билеты на матч! Fighters имеют хорошие отношения с клубом и, особенно с игроками, которые часто встречаются с ними в Caffe Black and White в Турине. Члены "бойцов" не особенно довольны стадионом Delle Apli. Из всех фанатских группировок Серии А Fighters имеют дружественные отношения только с фанами Пьяченцы. Болельщики двух клубов часто выезжают на их матчи, чтобы поддержать своих друзей. Ведущая группа поддержки Ювентуса - Fighters - выступила в сезоне 2003/2004 с протестом против планов Антонио Джираудо относительно нового стадиона. Целый сектор стадиона Curva Sud сохранял полную тишину во время первых таймов домашних матчей против Удинезе и Интера. Болельщики поддерживали свою команду песнями и кричалками только во вторых таймах этих матчей в знак несогласия с Ювентусом и Джираудо. У Fighters есть целый ряд причин для подобного недовольства действиями руководства клуба. Они крайне раздражены тем обстоятельством, что новый стадион планируется назвать в честь спонсора, а не легендарного президента Юве Джованни Аньели. Fighters недовольны возможным ростом цен на билеты, а также тем, что на новом стадионе им будет запрещено поддерживать свою команду стоя и занимать свободные места вместо тех, что указаны в билетах. Им не нравится то, что меры безопасности на стадионе будут такими же строгими, как в Англии. Fighters возмущены тем, что количество мест на стадионе будет сокращено, а значит фанатский сектор за воротами станет меньше. Им не нравится также и то, что Ультрас других клубов вообще будет запрещено присутствовать на играх, в то время как "соперничество" с ними является одним из их главных развлечений. Fighters даже боятся, что руководство клуба хочет избавиться от них и других фанатских группировок. В тоже самое время многие болельщики Ювентуса не согласны с позицией Fighters. Они считают, что последние слишком тесно сотрудничают с клубом и потеряли свою независимость. Многие также недовольны тем, что на матчах Юве стало появляться много лозунгов политического характера. Так, на уже упоминавшемся матче с Интером некоторые члены Fighters распевали фашистские гимны и вывешивали соответствующие флаги. Большинство же поклонников клуба считают, что только Ювентус по-настоящему имеет значение, а все политические настроения стоит "оставить дома". Кроме того, Fighters часто обвиняют в том, что они не достаточно сильно поддерживают свой клуб во время матчей. Особенно это касается выездных игр. Волна возмущения поднялась после матча Милана и Юве на Сан-Сиро. Тогда лидеры Fighters продавали билеты по завышенным ценам, и многие из тех, кому был обещан билет, остались за пределами стадиона. Споры продолжались на протяжении нескольких месяцев, однако теперь, по всей видимости, болельщикам Ювентуса удалось достичь гармонии. Irriduclibili Vallette Фанатская группа Irriducibili Vallette была организована в 1990 году и отличались высоким уровнем внутренней организации. Они происходили от группы Vallette, которая была создана в Турине. Их представители обычно занимали северную трибуну стадиона, сменив там группу Viking. Однако Irriducibili Vallette просуществовали недолго. В сезоне 2001/02 они подвергли жесткой критике тренера команды Марчелло Липпи и весь Ювентус, который не добился очевидных результатов в чемпионате и на международной арене. Позже они помирились с Липпи, но отказались иметь какую-либо связь с клубом. В 2002 году эта группировка не смогла получить от клуба годовой абонемент на просмотр матчей и прекратила свое существование. Считается, что развал Irriducibili Vallette сказался на делах клуба не лучшим образом, потому что в те времена когда ее представители занимали северную трибуну, команда имела громадную поддержку на всех домашних матчах. Вообще, эта фанатская организация считалась одной из лучших в мире, их баннеры неизменно сопровождали Ювентус на всех без исключения играх, которые команде приходилось проводить. Большие группы представителей Irriducibili Vallette проживали в Швейцарии и Милане. Более того, Irriducibili Vallette выпускали свой собственный журнал о Ювентусе, который носил название "Numero Uno". Irriducibili поспособствовали большой револиции среди поклонников Юве. Революция, которая сделала атмосферу на стадионе лучше. У Irriducibili Vallette были амбиции для того, чтобы стать лучшей группой ультрас в Италии, их баннер всегда присутствовал на всех играх Юве, и домашних гостевых. Noi Soli http://www.noisoli.it/foto/0506/juvemessina9_2005.06.jpg Новая фанатская организация Noi Soli была образована во время сезона 2002/03, ее основателями стали десять человек из числа бывших членов таких групп как Viking и N.A.B. Представители именно этой группы заняли северную трибуну. Причем они весьма серьезно выступали против присутствия на ней людей из других фанатских организаций. К примеру, столкновения между ними и бывшими членами Irriducibili Vallette имели место во время матча Ювентуса с Ньюкаслом. После нелегкого первого сезона 52 представителя группы решили и дальше продолжать поддержку Ювентуса. Так, в сезоне 2003-2004 Noi Soli получили разрешение Fighters повесить их баннер на первом этаже La Curva Scirea, рядом с баннером Nucleo. Отношение между Fighters и Noi Soli были очень хорошими. Группа Noi Soli была представлена большим количеством болельщиков на домашних и гостевых матчах Юве в этом сезоне. Их символ - воин, отражает то, что они чувствуют внутри себя. Они любят форму Ювентуса, а главная их цель - производить хорошее впечатление на стадионах во всей Италии. Bruxelles Bianconera Эта группировка была образована в 2001 года, Bruxelles Bianconera - одно из последних дополнений La Curva Sciera. Эти парни из Бельгии путешествуют по все Европе, чтобы поддержать свою любимую команду. Мало таких поклонников Юве, которые ездят на каждую игру, как эти ультрас. Брюссельцы сделали себе хорошее имя среди всех мобов туринского клуба. У Bruxelles Bianconera есть группы ультрас в Брюсселе, Шарлеруа, Монсе, Льеже и Люксембурге. В 2004-2005 сезоне, Bruxelles Bianconera поместили свой баннер на первый уровень La Curva Sciera, вместе со своими друзьями из Nucleo и Noi Soli. В 2005-2006 сезоне Bruxelles Bianconera и Nucleo перешли на третий уровень La Curva Sciera. Viking мы образовались в 1992 году из союза двух мобов - Викинга и NAB. Мы стали известны благодаря нашей ментальности, мы не просто суппортеры, мы еще и устраиваем махачи с хулиганами других клубов. У нас дружба с хулиганами Ден Хаага N-side и иногда встречаемся, чтобы посмотреть матчи Юве и разбить парочку голов. В первый год нашего существования мы участвовали во многих махачах, в часности мы зашли на сектор к фанам Брешии и попытались разогнать их, но полиция остановила нас (в Италии только Ультрас Фиорентины и Ромы делали такое, тоже в Брешии). Viking NAB сделал подобное и в Аталанте против Wild Kaos и Brigate Neroazzurre. Это был классный махач. Мы бригада, которая всегда ищет беспорядков, мы друзья и потому никогда не бегаем. В 1995 году мы поехали на матч Пяченца-Торино, потому что мы друзья Пьяченцы и ненавидим Торо (наши главные враги в Италии). Нас было 70-80 человек и мы закатили классный махач, причем Торино убежали. В 1996 году был момент когда остальные группировки Юве обьеденились против нас и мы вынуждены были покинуть трибуну. Тех ребят не интересует Ультра стиль, они думают только о билетах, отношениях с клубом и грязном бизнесе. Но на матче Юве-Парма мы зашли на наш сектор и избили тех уродов, которые там были, мы вернулись! К сожалению в этом сезоне в наш адрес раздавалось много угроз и остальные суппортеры Юве закрыли нам вход на Дель Альпи и теперь наше место занято бригадой Irriducibili (не хулиганов, думающих только о делах с клубом и считающих, что стюарты, оплачиваемые клубом должны заменить полицию). Теперь нас всего 10-20 парней, мы стоим в углу трибуны и поем свои песни, иногда на выезде устраиваем беспорядки, но только с такими врагами как Фиорентина (в 1997 и 98 годах). В сезоне 98-99 мы ездили в Манчестер на Лигу Чемпионов и замутили беспорядки в одном из тамошних пабов. Две минуты всеобщего хаоса, мы хорошенько их отпинали. Само собой, через некоторое время они вернулись с подкреплением и мы были вынуждены бежать (двое наших пострадало от их бутылок). На ответном матче в Турине большое количество хулсов Юве атаковали паб, в котором засели Reds, но быстрое прибытие полиции спасло их. На самом стадио я с людьми из нашей фирмы (8-9 парней) устроили махач с 20 юнайтедовскими Reds, их было гораздо больше, но нас это не волновало и мы бились! Юнайтед выиграли эту драку, одному из наших крепко досталось, но появились копы и мы свалили! http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3374/3283733693_ca3836bfde_b.jpg Старая группа ультрас Viking вернулась и теперь ездит по всем стадионам Италии. Большинство прежних членов группы воссоединились летом 2003, и дали жизнь исторической группе ультрас. Группа по большей части состоит из тех же людей, что были раньше, за исключением четырех прежних лидеров. Они боролись друг с другом в связи с экономическими вопросами и разрушили многое в группе. Исторический баннер Viking тот же, что и прежде. Из-за плохих отношений с полицией и Ювентусом, баннер используется только в выездных матчах. Им не разрешали вывешивать его на стадионе Delle Alpi. Viking попытались забрать себе La Curva Nord, но этого не допустили клуб и полиция. Самая большая группа ультрас Fighters пригласила Viking присодиниться к ним в La Curva Nord. Так получилось, что две группы, Viking и Fighters, были друзьями. Прежним лидерам Viking не нравится тот факт, что они сотрудничают с конкурирующей группой Fighters. Времена изменились, Viking больше не обладает той властью и участнинками, которые прославляли их в течение 10-ти лет. И поэтому теперь им приходится сотрудничать с другими группами, чтобы выжить. Старую группу Viking боялась вся Италия, и поклонники Ювентуса и фанаты других клубов, а также полиция и сам клуб. Перед игрой между "Миланом" и "Ювентусом" 2005 года в октябре, группе миланских фанов из группы "La Fossa Dei Leoni" удалось украсть несколько флагов группы "Viking". "Viking" запланировал свою месть, когда миланские болельщики возратились с игры Лиги Чемпионов в Эйндховене. Участник группы "La Fossa Dei Leoni", который отвечал за перенос баннера, сопровождался группой "Viking" в Милан. Проехав несколько километров, один из участников группы "Viking", ехавший на мотоцикле в полицейской форме, остановил разбойника и отобрал баннер Fossa Dei Leoni. Перед игрой против "Ливорно", "Viking" и "Fossa Del Leoni", согласовали возврат украденного баннера, но этот удар настолько сильно подломил последних, что они решили распаться после многих лет существования как одной из самых влиятельных групп ультрас "Милана". Друзья и враги Non risultano ufficialmente gemellaggi di tifoserie italiane con quelle della Juventus: per circa un ventennio a partire dagli anni ottanta, coincidenti con la presenza in serie A della compagine irpina, vi fu un gemellaggio con la tifoseria dell'Avellino, poi sciolto per iniziativa di alcune frange di tifosi biancoverdi a fine anni novanta. Fuori dal Paese esistono accordi di gemellaggio con i tifosi organizzati dell'ADO Den Haag, compagine olandese dell'Aia, e con quelli del Legia Varsavia, polacca. La tifoseria rivale d'elezione è, come per tutti i casi di avversarie della stessa città, quella del Torino. A seguire, quella dell'Internazionale, fin dagli anni sessanta, e quella del Milan, nonostante per lungo tempo le due società abbiano tenuto buoni rapporti sportivo-commerciali con reciproci scambi di giocatori. Più recenti, e legate all'imporsi alla ribalta negli anni ottanta delle loro squadre con conseguente lotta sportiva per la conquista del primato nazionale, le rivalità con la tifoseria della Fiorentina, legata principalmente alla lotta-scudetto del campionato 1981-82, e con quella della Roma, che fino alla metà di quel decennio fu la più valida contendente dei bianconeri al titolo. La Curva Scirea allo Stadio delle Alpi è sempre stata il settore occupato durante le gare casalinghe dai nuclei più accesi della tifoseria organizzata. Attualmente, allo stadio Olimpico, i tifosi occupano la Curva Filadelfia. Сноски Ссылки * Drughi Ultrà Curva Sud * Tradizione Bianconera * Nucleo 1985 * Arditi: La Razza * Bruxelles Bianconera * Viking Juve * Noi Soli * Gruppo Marche 1993 * Intoccabili Cutrofiano Category:Италия Category:Пьемонт